


Dino Squad: A New Beginning

by SpinoKitten



Category: Dino Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: 1. Fukuiraptor is pronounced foo-kwee-rap-tor.2. Fukuiraptor was an allosaurid theropod. You can look it up.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Dino Squad: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Fukuiraptor is pronounced foo-kwee-rap-tor. 
> 
> 2\. Fukuiraptor was an allosaurid theropod. You can look it up.

I walked through the halls of the school, weaving in and out of the crowd of students that filled it. I was on my way to Ms. Moynihan's class, science. " _It would be so much easier to get through here if I could just transform,_ " I thought. I had a secret that no one else knew about... I could transform into a dinosaur. A Fukuiraptor to be exact. Anyways, I had managed to weave my way through the crowd and into the classroom. I took my seat and sighed in relief. That's when I noticed the seat next to me was empty. 

"She's going to be late again, isn't she?" I sighed. The girl I was referring to was none other than the speed-loving tomboy, Fiona Flagstaff. For as much as she loved speed, for as long as I have been here, she was almost always late for class. That's when the door swung open and Fiona came running in. She slid into her seat and sighed in relief right as the bell rang. "Looks like you made it on time," 

"Yeah... but seriously! How do they expect us to be able to get to our next classes in five minutes!" Fiona complained. She muttered something else, but I couldn't hear it. Ms. Moynihan started teaching and, to my surprise, about dinosaurs. I just hoped she wouldn't mention the fukuiraptor. Luckily, it didn't seem like she was teaching about allosaurid theropods. Raptors seemed to be the subject for today. I am so glad that the fukuiraptor is no longer considered an actual raptor. 

"Do you understand any of this Lily?" the boy sitting a seat behind me asked. I just shrugged. Of course, I understood it! The only problem is if I start talking about dinosaurs, I'll probably give away my secret. By the time class had ended, I had been asked about something about ten times. I will never understand how these people don't understand these dinosaur lessons. At least Fiona seemed to understand them. I was already on my way to my next class, but I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong soon. I couldn't shake the feeling either. I'll look into it later, I guess. 

* * *

I was walking to the cafeteria, still trying to figure out why I was having that weird feeling. I decided I may as well ask Fiona about it. When I entered the cafeteria, I saw Fiona walking over to an empty table and I got my lunch and went to sit with her. 

"Hey Lily," Fiona greeted me when I sat down. 

"Hey Fiona," I responded. "Can I ask you about something?" 

"What is it?" Fiona asked. 

"I've had this weird feeling that something bad would happen since science," I explained. "Any idea what it could mean?" 

"Don't know. Maybe you could ask Ms. Moynihan about it," Fiona suggested. 

"I guess," I sighed. I was seriously hoping Fiona would know what that feeling was all about and I wouldn't have to talk to Ms. Moynihan. Something about her always puts me on edge. 

"What's wrong Lily?" Fiona asked. "You sound upset about having to talk to Ms. Moynihan," 

"Something about her always seems to put me on edge and I don't know why," I responded honestly. 

"I could come with you if you want," Fiona suggested. 

"Thanks, Fiona," I smiled. 

"It's no problem! It's not like I'm doing anything after school," Fiona replied. 

* * *

Fiona was waiting outside Ms. Moynihan's room when I arrived. Fiona opened the door and we stepped in. 

"Ms. Moynihan!" Fiona called. 

"Yes, Fiona?" Ms. Moynihan asked. 

"Lily says she's had this weird feeling that something bad would happen ever since your class," Fiona responded. 

"How bad?" Ms. Moynihan asked. 

"I don't know! That's the problem!" I complained. 

"This started during my class, correct?" Ms. Moynihan asked. I nodded. "When?" 

"When you were talking about dakotaraptors," I replied. Ms. Moynihan's and Fiona's eyes widened. What is going on? What is so important about dakotaraptors that would cause some sort of realization? Am I just missing something here? "And then there was that time after the field trip where I had a bad feeling after someone talked about plants, and later that day, the town was covered with plants," How many times am I going to say this sort of stuff? Am I trying to reveal myself? 

"While I'm not entirely sure of the reason behind these feelings of yours, I believe they are important in some way. Please let me know next time this happens," Ms. Moynihan said after about a minute of silence. I simply nodded in response. 

"Thanks, Ms. Moynihan!" Fiona called as she and I left the room. 

* * *

I was sitting at my desk at home, doing homework, and trying to figure out why Fiona and Ms. Moynihan had reacted like that when I mentioned that the feeling was caused by the mention of dakotaraptors. That's when I heard it. The sound of a dakotaraptor, almost directly outside my house. I started to panic a little, naturally, but then I realized something. While I don't know why it's here, I am a dinosaur myself! That's got to be something! I decided to try it. I crept down the stairs and out the back door. I transformed into my fukuiraptor form and jumped over the fence. I came face to face... er snout to snout I guess... with a red and black dakotaraptor. It looked slightly surprised to see me, but soon shook it off and growled. 

"Another raptor?" he asked. 

"Actually, I'm an allosaurid," I responded. 

"All that really matters is that you're another perfect dinosaur!" he exclaimed, jumping up and trying to pounce on me. I immediately ran out of the way. For once, being the smaller dinosaur was actually useful! I ran away from my house, leading the raptor to the only place I could think of... the beach. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Luckily, I was able to make it to the beach. I had no idea what I was going to do now, but at least I knew how to maneuver in the sand while in dinosaur form. 

"Just tell me how you are a perfect dinosaur!" the dakotaraptor ordered, staring me down. 

"And why would I do that?" I asked, doing the same thing he was. Of course, the staring contest only lasted for a short while since a few other dinosaurs appeared and attacked the raptor. The raptor ran off and I saw a red helicopter flying above him. 

"Excuse me?" the tyrannosaurus asked. I turned to look at him. "Who are you? I thought we were the only dinosaurs besides Veloci," 

"Did I get in your way?" I asked, shrinking back after I realized all of them were larger than me, with the exception of the pteranodon. 

"No, it's just that we aren't used to there being other dinosaurs besides us," the styracosaurus replied. 

"So, what's your name?" the pteranodon asked. 

"I'd rather not say," I replied quietly. 

"How long have you been a dinosaur?" the spinosaurus, who's voice sounds remarkably familiar, asked. 

"A while," I replied simply, not wanting to give too many details. 

"Did you know there were dinosaurs other than yourself?" the stegosaurus asked. 

"Of course. It's hard to miss when the news people talk about dinosaurs every so often," I replied. Just after I said that I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. The next thing I knew, I could see nothing but darkness. 

* * *

My eyes burst open, revealing that I was lying on a metal floor and that it was morning. I looked around, trying to figure out just where I was... until I saw the spinosaurus from last night. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked. 

"Okay, I guess. Where am I?" I asked. 

"Our base," the spinosaurus replied simply. 

"Base?" I asked, sniffing the air. Salt? "Are we near the sea?" The spinosaurus almost seemed surprised by my question. 

"Yes, we are," she responded. "Any idea why you collapsed?" 

"Could have been anything. Most likely exhaustion though," I replied. The spinosaurus gave me a questioning look, so I explained. "I haven't been sleeping too well lately," 

"You're really brave, you know," the spinosaurus complimented after a few seconds of silence. I tilted my head to one side. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"You faced down Veloci when you are smaller than him... plus, he wants to capture what he calls 'perfect dinosaurs' and you are one of them," the spinosaurus explained. 

"He said something about me being a perfect dinosaur and wanted me to tell him how I am," I muttered. 

"You didn't, right?" the spinosaurus asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

"I didn't realize there were imperfect dinosaurs, so no," I responded. The spinosaurus sighed in relief. "I don't even know how this happened to me, so I couldn't tell him even if I had wanted to," 

"Does your family know you're a raptor?" the spinosaurus asked. 

"Allosaurid!" I yelled. "And only my little sister knows,"

"Sorry! Wait, what dinosaur are you?" the spinosaurus asked. 

"A fukuiraptor," I replied. 

"Fukuiraptor?" the spinosaurus asked. 

"Hey! How is she?" a voice I recognized as the tyrannosaurus from last night called. The spinosaurus sighed. That's when I saw Ms. Moynihan, Buzz, Roger, Max, and Caruso walk down the stairs. 

"Ms. Moynihan!" I squeaked. 

"What? You know Ms. Moynihan?" the spinosaurus asked. I silently nodded. 

"Would you show us who you are?" Ms. Moynihan asked. I shook my head. From my experience with my little sister, humans can't understand dinosaurs. 

"Are we sure she was even human?" Max asked. 

"I don't think she's from the time of the dinosaurs Max," Buzz said. 

"You never know," Caruso responded. I growled at him. I always did hate Caruso. He only cares about fame and his looks! He jumped back when I growled. 

"What's wrong?" the spinosaurus asked. 

"I hate him!" I growled. 

"Why?" the spinosaurus asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

"He only cares about himself and fame!" I growled. 

"How would you know that?" the spinosaurus asked. I stopped growling and froze. I gave too much away! I jumped backwards and frantically looked for any way to escape. 

"Calm down! We may be able to help you!" Buzz whispered, extending his hand like Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon. Somehow, it calmed me down and I stopped freaking out. "That's it. Good girl," he whispered while stroking my neck. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out exactly what happened. "We can help you if you show us who you really are," 

I just stared at him, unsure of what to do. Sure, he calmed me down and it didn't seem like they would hurt me, but I won't just trust people with my secret. The only exception is my sister, who is so young anything she says will be thought of as a child's fantasy. I shook my head. Buzz looked a little disappointed, but I avoided looking at him. 

"Can I go?" I asked the spinosaurus. She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding and heading to a large door. She pressed a button on the wall and the door opened. I ran out, looking at the spinosaurus as I ran past. She looked disappointed, but I can't be telling people my secret. The last thing I heard was Max asking the spinosaurus a single question. 

"Why would you let her go?"


End file.
